The Brave Knight: The Beginning of the End
by J. C. Onyx
Summary: The Valiance family has built a new kingdom, Belvilance, below the cold kingdom of Dismallia. With millitary might at both sides, a new war is seeming to begin and neither sides will probobly come out alive. Just switched from the tactics section.
1. The Blade

**_The Brave Knight: The Beginning of the End_**

**By J. C. Onyx**

* * *

Seventeen years ago, the old kingdom of Ivalice began to experience a prolonged period of turmoil after the death of the king and queen. As hope seemed to become lost in the depressed thoughts of the people of Ivalice, some civilians decided to avoid the chaos all together. Through the leadings of the Valiance family, citizens who were through with the life of their old kingdom fled to the western seas in search of free land. In the breezy country below the kingdom of Dismallia, they took their refuge. Four years later King Allaistar and Queen Christiana have built yet another grand kingdom next to Ivalice, Romanda, Ordalia, and Dismallia. It's name… Belvilance.

Three years after the Valliance family and its followers settled down in the new land, the King and Queen had their first child. A young daughter named Topaz. After Topaz reached the age of seventeen, her parents had fallen ill under a mysterious sickness, and she had begun to receive threats from Dismallian nobles warning of a war.

Due to the royal families' constant struggle to protect and support the citizens of Belvilance, many people volunteered to help develop a stronger military. With the heads of both Dismallia and Belvilance looking at each other, with forces of military might at their sides, it seems like god would have to watch over the people of the world as they go into yet another decisive crusade, one of which neither sides will probably come out of alive.

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Blade_**

It was a cold autumn night as the moonlight showered my back as I was rushing towards the castle monastery where Princess Topaz was said to be. My cape bellowed behind me as the wind bit against my skin, sending chills throughout my body. I raised my hand to wipe off the sweat that clouded my vision so I could focus on the predicament that has plagued my mind. Word from the northern wall was that group of 200 men are marching towards Delmeroy, my hometown, dressed in black and purple…

The color of Dismallians.

When I first heard news of the upcoming attack, I realized I had to contact Topaz as soon as possible. If I was to reach her and make the trip back to Delmeroy, I'd have to do it in the course of two hours. That left me with twelve miles to run to the capital, Bellivance, in about forty five minutes. Report the situation to the princess and hope that she thinks of it as much of a threat as I do to her kingdom, have her group her men in less than thirty minutes and make the trip back to Delmeroy in less than fifty minutes. The last five would be for organizing her men into attack teams and giving out simple orders.

On the run I reached into my back pocket to take out my water pouch and toss down some to quench my thirst. After pouring some over my face to cool me down, I looked up to see the walls of Bellivance in front of me. Staring into the sky to measure how far the sun has traveled, I realized I might not have much time.

"Who goes there?" asked a guard decorated in the kingdoms customary armor, blue, gold, and white.

"It is Blade from Delmeroy. I am here to discuss a future attack on our town to the princess."

"Yes, I understand. I have also heard of the news of Dismallians making their way through Belvilance," he said turning his direction towards the squire to his right. "I want you to transport this man to the castle monastery and make it as quick as possible."

"Yes sir. Please Blade, follow me."

The gate doors slowly opened and as soon as there was enough room to make it through, the squire urged me forward. I had only made a trip to Bellivance once in my time, but its beauty had not faded since then. As you enter the city, you are greeted by a row of buildings that sell goods needed for outside travel surrounding you from both sides. After you get past the crowded shops, the road opens up and in-circles a beautiful garden with a breathtaking water fountain in the center that gives the city a cool feeling even in the most desiccated summer days. Running by it in the jade grass of the garden, I could feel the mist from the fountain shower me, giving me a much needed cool-down to make the rest of the trip.

"So you come from the town of Delmeroy," asked the squire still looking in front of him so he would not run into any of the citizens that were strolling through the streets.

"Yes. It may be a small town, but it means a lot to me and many since most people started out their lives in Belvilance there."

"I know what you mean," said the squire turning his head slightly to get a better look at me. "My parents have lived there since the settling years. I too was born there, that small town means a lot to me as well."

"Really, what is your name young squire?"

"The name is Jahnon, it is a pleasure to meet you Blade."

We both slowed down to a jogging pace as we neared the castle gates. I pulled out my pouch for one last drink and with just enough left for another, I handed the rest over to Jahnon so he could satisfy his tremendous thirst. Thanking me, he chucked down the rest of the water.

I had never been up close to the Castle of Bellivancef, and I have to say it was much more stunning from up close. It was built from marble stone and the woodwork on the roof and trim was a dark yet warm color, like cherry except finer. The stone tiles in front of the entrance way created the Valiance family symbol and the stones were ranged from the colors blue, to white, to gold. But what really stood out was the gorgeous yard. Finely cut grass felt like clouds to the touch, a man-made stream flew through the center of the yardf, and where it cut into the pathway leading into the house, a beautiful bridge made out of the same wood as the roof of the castle spread its way out in front of us. I looked down to see that some raulines had made a nest near the edge of the water underneath the bridge.

"Here we are," muttered Jahnon looking over at the castle guard that blocked our way.

"Please state why you are here?" requested the guard.

"We are here to see Princess Topaz for the account of the future attack that is to befall upon Delmeroy," I explained, raising my voice to sound more assertive. "It's urgent."

"Yes, I heard the story from a passing civilian. Princess Topaz should still be the monastery, I will lead you to her," the guard said turning to open up the door and motioned with his hand for us to follow.

The entrance room was still made out of the marble from the outside, but when the guard led us to the right, the hallways were made out of the rich wood like the bridge and roof. They were dimly lit by firelight from sconce candles sprouting out of the walls, and in some instances it was almost difficult for me to see. But after a small double turn I saw the familiar sunshine coming through some windows at the end of the hall way. We took one more left before going out into an open garden in the middle of the castle where the monastery stood in the center of.

Two knights familiar to my eye were standing in front of the monastery. On the left was Avilouce, the family's holy knight and has been one of their sworn protectors for fourteen years. She has always had a way with words, and always seems to manage to stop a fight before it has even started.

Although it looks like she could not stop this one.

Next to Avilouce on the right side of the monastery doorway, was Fredrick, and he was going off on her. A sworn protector for the Valiance family for only seven years, he has mastered the ways of the dark knight. With his famous blade, the Vicious, at his side and his blinding blond hair, his appearance is only one that usually leads to fright in the enemies' eyes.

"She has been in there long enough Avilouce! She may need to pray to the gods for help but we won't be able to do anything if it takes too long. We need to plan a strategic action for the battle that is to come ahead."

"You dare insult the princess' ways, Fredrick. You know that she is highly religious and that her first action is to always try to receive help from god. Your actions of this moment are rude and incomprehensible! You should be ashamed of yourself, insulting the princess like that!" countered Avilouce in Topaz's defense.

"I'd hate to break up the creative discussion you two are having your Excellency, but we have too men who need to discuss an attack on the town of Delmeroy," said the guard who lead us to the monastery.

"You! You are as naïve as he is. Does everyone want to disrupt the princess' prayer!" exclaimed Avilouce, raising her voice even louder making all of us rear back as our ears rang.

"It's okay Avilouce… I am done."

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first book in the three part series The Brave Knight. Please review and post comments about what you've read and what you liked, as well as what you disliked. I can't wait to hear from you a I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. (sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't seem to make it flow any smoother)

J. C. Onyx

* * *


	2. The Princess of Belvilance

**_The Brave Kfnight: The Beginning of the End_**

**By J. C. Onyx**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Powerful Young, the Princess of Belvilance_**

She was absolutely beautiful. Her flowing brown hair fell down to her elbows and she wore the most elaborate white dress defined with bronze and gold threading. Her tiara which she wore to symbolize her power was emblazed with rubies along the sides until they lead to the center which bore a large topaz gem. Her face had just the slightest trace of a tan and her eyes were a brilliant bright blue hue. Her smile revealed her beauty even greater, and I could feel a droplet of sweat fall down my face as I realized how much she symbolized the Belvilance Kingdom.

"You're Highness. These men have come to discuss the current situation with Delmeroy. There have been reports on a group of Dismallians marching towards the town and they need your assistance with their crisis," said the castle guard bending down on a knee.

"Yes, we have heard of the rumors Orison, and I have been trying to get the current situation under control, only to find that Avilouce was to stop me from reporting this to the princess," Fredrick retorted turning in the direction of Avilouce, giving her a disquieting glare.

"Is this true, Avilouce?" asked Topaz turning in the direction of the holy knight.

"Yes, you're Highness. I did not wish for Fredrick to interrupt you in your prayer."

"That is very kind of you, but the next time an urgent situation comes up like this, I would only wish for you to interrupt my prayer and tell me of the state in which my kingdom is in," she said placing her hand on Avilouce's shoulder.

This was good. Topaz said that she thought the situation was urgent, meaning that Delmeroy may not be in danger much longer. I raised myself from my knee and placed my hand over my chest.

"My name is Blade. I am the one who came to Bellivance to ask for assistance in fending off the Dismallian troops. I was sent by Old Jeremy, he said that the Valiance family would be able to understand our crisis and would understand that we would need help as fast as possible."

"Old Jeremy, how long has it been since I have been to see him…" strayed off Topaz as she gave me a small smile. "Yes, I understand fully, which is why he should understand that I will personally bring him the best group of militia he has ever seen in his long life."

"Why, you're Highness. You can not possibly be thinking of traveling to Delmeroy during the attack. That would be far too dangerous and you know neither I nor your parents would allow such a thing."

"They would understand that I am merely traveling there to comfort an old friend in his time of need," countered Topaz. "And besides, this is the first attack Dismallia has made across our border. If I am not there to lead our forces, some people might lose faith in the Valiance family. You know we can't accept that, for we need the support that our citizens bestow upon us."

"She is right Avilouce. This kingdom was set up from the trust of the citizens of Belvilance. If our people were to stop believing in the Valiance family now, all might go to hell."

Avilouce stared into Fredrick's eye, seeming to be challenging him before dropping her head to show that she had given up on the quarrel. "That is true, if it were not for the people, Belivance would not be what it is today. If you wish to lead our men into the battle outside of Delmeroy, I will proudly stand next to you and fend off every foolish man who tries to strike you down," explicated Avilouce with valor and spirit, raising her hand to her chest and kneeing down in front of Topaz.

"I am pleased that you understand my situation and I know that no man will get through your iron defense in a reckless attempt to challenge me," Topaz said bending down, lending a hand to Avilouce to help raise her from her knees. "We must assemble the troops as fast as possible. If we are to reach Delmeroy in time, we must make haste." Turning in the direction of Orison she ordered, "Gather the troops, we must be ready for combat. If Dismallia is so determined that they plan on continuing this ridiculous war, a war is what they are going to get."

"Yes your Highness!" bellowed Orison before quickly turning and rushing out of the monastery gardens.

"So Blade, how has Old Jeremy been doing? Are his old bones still as strong as they were ten years ago?" asked Topaz starting to walk in my direction towards the castle halls.

"Yes, he is as tough as ever. I do not know when those stubborn bones will begin to fail him," I said smiling at the memories I had of him training me with sticks and stones the ways of close combat. "He's not even close to becoming bedridden like most men his age would be."

"I am glad to hear it, I will be pleased to see him once again. It has been to long," she stated pulling out a necklace which was hidden under her dress. "This was given to me as a gift when I was a child. He told me to never lose it, for it belonged to his beloved wife which passed away before I was born."

"I heard she was once one of the most beautiful women in Delmeroy. How I wish I could remember her. I was three when she died. Liana was one of his only treasures and he never was the same after she passed away. I recall him holding on to that necklace as if it was only source of comfort for months afterwards," I informed her in a quite voice. "I am amazed that he gave away such a precious valuable. I wouldn't let that necklace out of my sight if I were you, for if you did lose it, you would be losing one of the most cherished memories of Old Jeremy's life. Guard it with all your might."

"I've never put it down, for it rests upon my chest while I even sleep. I do not know how losing a loved one feels like, but I do know that losing one twice would be even more dreadful," Topaz trailed off turning her head in my direction. "You seem to feel his pain, how well do you know Jeremy?"

"I have lived with him ever since I could remember, because I was abandoned as a child. Nobody knows who I am, where I'm from, or how I survived, but he took me in none the less. I owe Old Jeremy my life."

"You're the boy who helped him out setting up the table when I went to visit him in my childhood years. You were so scrawny then, but look at you now. You look like a trained knight ready to fight for his country, without the battle armor. I'm surprised you just didn't go out to challenge the dismallians by yourself."

"Jeremy just didn't teach me the ways of the sword, he also taught me common sense. I knew that I wouldn't be able to challenge a fleet by myself, only maybe a small faction of ten or less. So I sought out the help of the royal family."

"That was a wise decision. You are much stronger then most men in our days. Not in physical strength but in mental, as most men would just barge their way onwards to slow them down, even at the cost of their own life."

"Getting such a complement from you is an honor, I do try not to be as brain dead as some swordsmen," I said stopping to allow the princess to walk through the castle doors first, as was customary.

The sun was now about to rest on top of the Hokutien Mountains to the East, reminding me how much time we had left. I rushed back to Topaz's side.

"We don't have much time. If we wish to make it to Delmeroy before the Dismallians attack, we have to make a quicker haste." I said in a frantic rush.

"Do not worry, we will receive the fastest transportation we have at our disposal," exclaimed Topaz before a machina vehicle drove its way up towards the gates. It was the sleek new design imagined by the few engineers that still existed in Belvilance. I always wondered how they came to be so lucky to stumble upon the machina treasures of the past. I remember that Old Jeremy told me that they originally staggered across the resources in Ivalice back before it went into the depression. But before Allaistar and Christiana made their way across the seas they made sure to board some engineers, as they new that their knowledge would become quite useful for the future that was ahead of them.

"Here you are your majesty," said Avilouce opening the door for Topaz to step through. After which Avilouce continued to hold the door open. "Well go on, we don't have all day you know."

"Oh, yes. Sorry," I said bashfully as I realized that she was holding the door open for me. Although I felt also slightly surprised. I was being allowed a ride with the princess, this was a rare occurrence, since I am only but a teen but also nowhere compared to the status of the other passengers.

Avilouce took a step inside and closed the door behind her. "You didn't think that I would allow you to walk after all the distance you traveled on foot already to reach us, did you?"

I looked around the vehicle to see that there were six seats in the back. Two hid behind the driver and passenger seats which one Topaz was sitting in and the other was now occupied by Avilouce as she took her seat. There were two across from me, Fredrick took his seat in the one closest to Topaz, which left the remaining one to his right empty. I was seated next to Jahnon who was being given a ride back to the capitol gate. I then remembered that Jahnon had taken a seat farther away from me when we got on, but he was now at my side. I looked down to see that the chairs automatically slide in front of the entry doors after they close, leaving behind a small counter which had hid beneath them during my entrance. Looking out the window across from me I could see the Bellivance fountain. We were almost out of the capitol already, which gave us a lot of extra time for the travel over to Delmeroy.

"I guess this is goodbye, it was a pleasure to meet you Blade. And an honor it was to see you your majesty," said Jahnon as we came to a halt at the capitol wall. His seat seemed to glide back over the counter and the door opened up for him. Departing, he made his way over to the gate where they soon opened up for the all of us. He gave us a goodbye wave before making his way back toward the guard.

The vehicle slowly made its way through the gates and what greeted us was one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen in my life. About a thousand men stood in ordered lines based on rank and class in front of us. The knights stood at the far back since they would be leading us through to Delmeroy, an assortment of archers and lancers stood in the second row, making a sort of cress cross pattern. A few priest and white mages made a thin line for a third row, a streak a vikings and axe-men made a fourth row, swordsmen lined the fifth, black mages created a sixth, and a line of longbow-men formed a seventh.

A familiar face began to walk up towards our vehicle. Orison made a stand in front of the door before it opened up for him. Taking a step in he sat in the seat which would soon be besides Fredrick's. After allowing the door to close and his seat to slide over, he bent over towards Topaz.

"We are waiting for your orders, your majesty."

* * *

Thank you Zephyter0 for the one and only review for my story at the moment, I did try to bend Sephiroth to make him seem like one of my own characters.

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter in The Brave Knight. I did feel that the beginning felt a little rushed, but I think I recovered well after first ten paragraphs. Please review and continue to return to see if I have made any updates.

* * *


	3. Enigmatic Stranger

**_The Brave Knight: The Beginning of the End_**

**By J. C. Onyx**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Enigmatic Stranger_**

Snow had been falling in Tailmeghed for quite some time now. A thick blanket of the crystals covered the ground trapping many civilians in their own homes. Some shops became completely inaccessible, and the blizzard outside the freezing town would not allow any man to escape from the villages clutches. A poor resident seemed to be trapped in the plaza in the center of the village. Trying to keep the cold away he wore a thick heavy brown jacket made from the skin of tucksiens, but the cold winter wind blasted its way through his defense, and he ended up sitting down on one of the benches next to the garden.

He stared out into the bitter afternoon, moving the hood of his jacket in the way of the breeze so it would not affect his eyes, which were already dry from the dead air. The only colors in which he could see were the browns of the deceased trees and huts that bleakly stood in the village, and the white of the snow as it dominated the rest of the scene.

Taking some of the twigs off the ground that fell off the tree behind them, he put them in front of him and started chanting, "The mother and destruction of nature, burn in your brilliant light and give me the heat I desire. Set ablaze the matter in front of me, fire."

Sparking out of his fingertips, bright orange embers cascaded down onto the twigs, sending flames up towards the palms of his hands. He gladly moved closer to the fire, and he tried to protect the blaze from the arctic wind that would quickly devourer the comforting inferno.

"Is that you Shadow?" asked an elderly man slowly making his way towards the adolescent. He too wore a large jacket to try to keep the cold from freezing him to death. He had on a rugged pair of glasses that were having a tough time staying on his face because of the monstrous wind. His hood hid most of it, but his hair was a vivid white, just how it has been since he was a child.

The boy turned his head in the old mans direction, losing concentration on the fire. It soon burned out quickly after a violent wind, sending a mass of the bewildering blizzard through the village, extinguish the flames.

"Hello Gregory. Why are you outside on a day like this?" Shadow sighed as he stared at the smoldering twigs that were once his only source for warmth. "Isn't it a bit cold for a man your age to be out, wandering around during a blizzard?"

"I saw you walk by my house on your way here," he exclaimed taking a seat next to him. "I was just curious as to what you were doing. It may be too cold for a man of my age, but it is still as cold for yourself as it is for me."

"That may be, but I know I am able to handle it. You on the other hand… I'm not as sure," Shadow said getting up from his seat and walking over to Gregory, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Here, why don't I take you home?"

"Thank you," he tried to say over the deafening roars of the winds.

The two of them struggled over to Gregory's house. The snow had begun to pile up in front of his porch but through Shadows shear effort, he was able to dig his way through and push open the door. Stepping inside the two immediately felt the warmth of the fireplace that gave the house a rich warm glow. The living room which strayed off to their right had a wooden coffee table placed in front of the fireplace and a couch was position behind the coffee table. A rocking chair lay next to the round end table to the left of the couch. To our left was the kitchen where Gregory went and opened up his cooler.

"Do you wish for any refreshments?" he asked rummaging through the chest. Shadow gave him a murmur of thanks and went to sit down on the couch.

All was silent except for the occasional crackle of the flames as embers sparked trying to escape the confines of the fireplace. The young man started to feel well comforted, and closed his eyes as he began to relax. When Gregory entered the room, Shadow had fallen into a deep sleep. The old man, not wanting to wake the child, decided to sit down on the chair and began to gently sip out of his cup of hot coffee.

* * *

Opening up his eyes, Shadow began to realize that he wasn't inside the house anymore. Looking around he had started to think that the old man had kicked him out in his sleep. Then he realized something strange. The blizzard had completely encircled him, yet there was about a ten foot radius in front of him in which the weather was calm. He could see nothing but the swirling of snow and the covered ground in which was beneath him. He started to walk forward, but then realized that the snow was caving in below him. Jumping back as the patch sunk into oblivion, he could see that there was more of the swirling snow being caught in a blizzard below.

_How strange_, he thought. _Why would the blizzard continue on underneath me?_

Taking a step backwards, he soon realized that that patch was no good as well, but couldn't react in time. He tried to grasp on to the ledge, but he slipped because the snow would not allow him to have a good hold, sending him cascading down into the whirling snowstorm. He closed is eyes waiting for an impact that would surly send him to his death.

But when it didn't come, he opened up his eyes to find that he was back where he had started.

_What in the world?_ he asked himself

_"Why don't you try to go left?"_ incited a voice.

Looking all around him for where the voice came from, he began to realize that this must be a dream. Turning in the direction of his left, he looked down questionably at the bed of snow. He slowly took a step and became aware that the patch here was compact enough for him to cross. He continued on in this direction until the voice told him otherwise, following his every request. He kept on walking for what seemed like hours on end, he had began to pant about a mile back and was now near the point of exhaustion. But then something seemed to be coming into view.

Slowly, a cave began to take shape in front of him. Ragged rocks jutted out from the sides and icicles hanged on the top of the rugged ceiling. It didn't feel all that comforting, as an emotion of fear began to spread through him.

_"This is where we will meet. This is where your destiny will become clear,"_ called out the voice._ "Your life will then be changed forever. You will not be the same person you were today. May your life continue on in peace until the day we meet. I look forward to meeting you Shadow…"_

And then the darkness from the cave came bellowing out, enveloping him in its chilling embrace. He struggled, flailing his arms around trying to escape from the chokehold the darkness had on him. But every attempt to break free was to no avail, and he eventually started to surrender. His arms went limp, he couldn't feel his legs and he soon started to become lightheaded.

With no more feeling throughout his body, he simply closed his eyes, hoping that he would soon wake up from this nightmare. His mind went blank, his body lay still on top of the snow, and he soon disappeared into the nothingness of the snowstorm as it made its way over his motionless body.

_"I look forward to meeting you Shadow…"_

* * *

Well that was chapter 3, hope it wasn't too short for your tastes. Don't forget to review.

* * *


	4. The Calm before the Storm

**_The Brave Knight: The Beginning of the End_**

**By J. C. Onyx**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: The Calm before the Storm_**

We have now been in the vehicle for quite some time now. Twenty minutes have passed and we are almost to the southern gate of Delmeroy. With things going much smoother than I originally planned, we would have much more time to develop our positions before the battle. The sun was just about to set past the mountains to our east, leaving a warm orange glow to wash the skies above us. But we could not let the beautiful day get in front of our great need to develop a strategy. Orison had a map out in front of him in which he was showing the current position in which the Dismallians had taken refuge. Taking a look over the map I could see that they were at a spring in which their men could rest before the upcoming battle, about one mile above Delmeroy.

"Based on what the watchmen have seen, there are a total of nearly two hundred and fifty so men. With our numbers, this battle should end no more than five minutes after it has already begun. If we set up the longbow-men up at the towers of the northern gate, we should be able to greatly slow down the pace in which they progress. Before the knights encounter the enemy, there should be no more than two hundred left. We have a total of one hundred and fifty expertly trained knights, I am sure that no man will be able to get past our iron defense. If they do we will have our lancers to back us up and we will position the black mages inside the Tentrial Forest, giving them decent protection from long range weapons," said Orison placing his fingers on the familiar forest just northwest of Delmeroy.

"Orison, I know the forest of Tentrial very well, as I used to explore in its depths when I was a child. If I could lead a group of your men through the forest to the northern break…" I explained pointing to the top of the forest on the map. "We should be able to trap their forces, building a blockade on both sides of the battlefield."

"It could be too risky," stated Topaz as she looked over the map. "We would have to split our forces, weakening the chances of successfully protecting the town."

"But the confusion of the back attack might be enough for us to strike them down at an even faster rate, giving us less of a chance for casualties," exclaimed Fredrick looking over the map in front of him. "They would have to call out to their men that they are being attacked on both sides when we start the advance. With a group this small, their forces must not be as well trained as we are accustomed to, meaning that the shout might be enough to disrupt their concentration, leaving us enough time to take down a line of men easily."

"But what if their force is small because their men are trained professionals in the art of war. If so, then they would immediately rush us, and might breach our defenses. The town would be in massive danger if that were to happen," countered Avilouce.

"That is why we have our archers," said Orison turning in the direction of the holy knight. "If they are able to break our line of knights, then the lancers behind them, we still have the archers and the black and white mages to back us up. The long range attacks will devastate the rest of their troops before they even get a hundred yards from Delmeroy. And even if one does get close enough I know that you guys would be able to handle a dozen or so yourselves."

"That is true, I've never once seen someone best Avilouce or Fredrick in combat except for when they spar against each other, even then it mostly ends up in a draw…" murmured Topaz

"If that were to happen, I would be glad to take them out. It wouldn't be very fun though, as they would be dead before one of their swords even clashes against my own," Fredrick shouted valiantly before pounding his fist onto the table. "I say we take up Blade on his offer, as even if we were divided into three teams we would be able to best these fools in such a second-rate skirmish."

"I agree. We should take them out as quickly as possible with the least amount of casualties. If you are striving for that outcome, this is the best possible plan of action we can come up with. Do you agree with the strategy your highness?"

"… Yes, but be careful. Something in the air just doesn't feel right tonight," said princess Topaz raising herself from her seat. "We best start to prepare. I do not think it will be long till the enemy arrives."

As we all exited the vehicle I realized that we had already made our way through Delmeroy and were just beyond the northern wall. Three knights stood outside the doors, showering us with questions of our plan as we walked towards the northern gate. I realized that Old Jeremy was standing in front of the entrance talking to a civilian who seemed to be in terrible shape, jittering and twitching while trying to ask him what was going on. I felt sorry for her, as she probably wouldn't be able to live through the stress that was destroying her mind and body. But as Old Jeremy lent out a hand and placed it upon her shoulder, she seemed to relax.

That's the Jeremy that I know, always supportive, never allowing someone to go through their pain alone. I could see Topaz smile out of the corner of her eye as she found him hugging and patting the poor lady on the back. I guess that was the Jeremy that she remembered as well, and picked up the pace to reach her old friend faster.

"How are you Jeremy?" asked Topaz motioning her hand towards him. "I can see your still like your old self."

"Ahh, if it isn't my little girl. It's been so long hasn't it," he said releasing the woman from his embrace who was now dumbstruck by the sight of the princess in this old town. "Now you don't mind if I give you a hug, now do ya?"

"No, I don't mind," she whispered wrapping her arms around her long lost friend. "I came as soon as I heard the news. I only hope I'm not too late."

"Nonsense, they are still a good distance away. They haven't even started their advance," a comforted pulling himself away from their embrace. "But I think it would be smart to start arranging your men. I do not want to see you guys get rushed without the proper formation set up. What do you guys have planed anyways?"

While Topaz and Jeremy went over the strategy in which we had discussed earlier, I went through the gate and took one last look of my hometown before a man tapped the back of my shoulder.

"Do not worry son, I'm sure you'll be able to come back after the battle. I have no doubts in the abilities of the Topaz Knights. They are the best soldiers in all of Belvilance," Old Jeremy trailed off staring into the scenic skies above. "And I here that you're leading a group through the Tentrial Forest?" he questioned looking into my eyes.

"Yes. You remember that I would always go off into the forest even when you told me to steer clear because of the dangers. Well, I believe that with my past experiences I will be able to lead a small group up to the northern break so we can trap the enemy," I explained looking down at the ground.

"… What is the matter Blade?" asked Jeremy placing his hands on my back. "Is something the matter?"

"I… I am worried. I'm worried about… if I'll make it out alive or not. I suddenly see what you have taught me over the years. War is no easy thing. I can see that through the eyes of the people, our citizens of Delmeroy. The way that lady just began trembling from the sight of the army, it gives me the strength to continue on and fight for our town. But… yet I'm scared," I said lifting one of my hands to hold on to his.

"I know how you feel. To go out into battle is no easy task my boy. But in order to survive in this world, people think that they have to destroy the nature of others in order to claim their dominance," he said patting my back. "I'm just happy that our people actually believe in the thought of peace through all kingdoms. They know how destructive warfare can become, how crushing it feels when one of your loved ones dies in combat. That is why they left Ivalice in the first place, to escape the never ending battles, the unnecessary bloodshed that stained their hands," he bravely spoke, turning me around to face him and raising my head so we could look eye to eye.

"Just remember that I will always remember you, even if one of us dies tonight. Remember that I have always loved you, even though you were not my son, that you were just a helpless child with no memory of your true parents. I want you to know that I have always thought of you as my real son and… that I hope you have come to see me… as your real father…"

With a tear falling down the side of my face, I replied, "Yes, yes I do. You have taken care of me since I was a child, protected me from the dangers that lurk behind every corner. Father, you are the only thing that has held me together as a person, and I want you to know I have always that of you as my real father, my only father, my protector..."

"I love you… father."

And with that I bent down and gave him the biggest hug I had ever given him, besting the time he gave me my first sword (and pen) when I was six, besting the time when I almost got killed by a wild goblin and he saved my life, besting the time when I left for the trip to Bellivance to get help from Princess Topaz.

"They are on the move!" shouted a lookout from above.

"… Well, I guess you need to go, son. Don't be too long," said Jeremy glancing over at the gate where Topaz was standing, looking over in our direction. "Don't die out there."

"I won't. I promise I will come back to you," I replied. "See ya father…"

I then turned and began towards the gate, wiping my eyes trying to clear the tears from my eyes.

"It is time… let us go Blade," said Topaz.

* * *

It seems that I am getting more and more hits yet no one is reviewing. please r and r guys.

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 of the story. It seems like The Brave Knight is going to be much larger than originally planned. Hope you guys are in for the long run.

* * *


	5. The Brave at Delmeroy

**_The Brave Knight: The Beginning of the End_**

**By J. C. Onyx**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: The Calm before the Storm_**

We have now been in the vehicle for quite some time now. Twenty minutes have passed and we are almost to the southern gate of Delmeroy. With things going much smoother than I originally planned, we would have much more time to develop our positions before the battle. The sun was just about to set past the mountains to our east, leaving a warm orange glow to wash the skies above us. But we could not let the beautiful day get in front of our great need to develop a strategy. Orison had a map out in front of him in which he was showing the current position in which the Dismallians had taken refuge. Taking a look over the map I could see that they were at a spring in which their men could rest before the upcoming battle, about one mile above Delmeroy.

"Based on what the watchmen have seen, there are a total of nearly two hundred and fifty so men. With our numbers, this battle should end no more than five minutes after it has already begun. If we set up the longbow-men up at the towers of the northern gate, we should be able to greatly slow down the pace in which they progress. Before the knights encounter the enemy, there should be no more than two hundred left. We have a total of one hundred and fifty expertly trained knights, I am sure that no man will be able to get past our iron defense. If they do we will have our lancers to back us up and we will position the black mages inside the Tentrial Forest, giving them decent protection from long range weapons," said Orison placing his fingers on the familiar forest just northwest of Delmeroy.

"Orison, I know the forest of Tentrial very well, as I used to explore in its depths when I was a child. If I could lead a group of your men through the forest to the northern break…" I explained pointing to the top of the forest on the map. "We should be able to trap their forces, building a blockade on both sides of the battlefield."

"It could be too risky," stated Topaz as she looked over the map. "We would have to split our forces, weakening the chances of successfully protecting the town."

"But the confusion of the back attack might be enough for us to strike them down at an even faster rate, giving us less of a chance for casualties," exclaimed Fredrick looking over the map in front of him. "They would have to call out to their men that they are being attacked on both sides when we start the advance. With a group this small, their forces must not be as well trained as we are accustomed to, meaning that the shout might be enough to disrupt their concentration, leaving us enough time to take down a line of men easily."

"But what if their force is small because their men are trained professionals in the art of war. If so, then they would immediately rush us, and might breach our defenses. The town would be in massive danger if that were to happen," countered Avilouce.

"That is why we have our archers," said Orison turning in the direction of the holy knight. "If they are able to break our line of knights, then the lancers behind them, we still have the archers and the black and white mages to back us up. The long range attacks will devastate the rest of their troops before they even get a hundred yards from Delmeroy. And even if one does get close enough I know that you guys would be able to handle a dozen or so yourselves."

"That is true, I've never once seen someone best Avilouce or Fredrick in combat except for when they spar against each other, even then it mostly ends up in a draw…" murmured Topaz

"If that were to happen, I would be glad to take them out. It wouldn't be very fun though, as they would be dead before one of their swords even clashes against my own," Fredrick shouted valiantly before pounding his fist onto the table. "I say we take up Blade on his offer, as even if we were divided into three teams we would be able to best these fools in such a second-rate skirmish."

"I agree. We should take them out as quickly as possible with the least amount of casualties. If you are striving for that outcome, this is the best possible plan of action we can come up with. Do you agree with the strategy your highness?"

"… Yes, but be careful. Something in the air just doesn't feel right tonight," said princess Topaz raising herself from her seat. "We best start to prepare. I do not think it will be long till the enemy arrives."

As we all exited the vehicle I realized that we had already made our way through Delmeroy and were just beyond the northern wall. Three knights stood outside the doors, showering us with questions of our plan as we walked towards the northern gate. I realized that Old Jeremy was standing in front of the entrance talking to a civilian who seemed to be in terrible shape, jittering and twitching while trying to ask him what was going on. I felt sorry for her, as she probably wouldn't be able to live through the stress that was destroying her mind and body. But as Old Jeremy lent out a hand and placed it upon her shoulder, she seemed to relax.

That's the Jeremy that I know, always supportive, never allowing someone to go through their pain alone. I could see Topaz smile out of the corner of her eye as she found him hugging and patting the poor lady on the back. I guess that was the Jeremy that she remembered as well, and picked up the pace to reach her old friend faster.

"How are you Jeremy?" asked Topaz motioning her hand towards him. "I can see your still like your old self."

"Ahh, if it isn't my little girl. It's been so long hasn't it," he said releasing the woman from his embrace who was now dumbstruck by the sight of the princess in this old town. "Now you don't mind if I give you a hug, now do ya?"

"No, I don't mind," she whispered wrapping her arms around her long lost friend. "I came as soon as I heard the news. I only hope I'm not too late."

"Nonsense, they are still a good distance away. They haven't even started their advance," a comforted pulling himself away from their embrace. "But I think it would be smart to start arranging your men. I do not want to see you guys get rushed without the proper formation set up. What do you guys have planed anyways?"

While Topaz and Jeremy went over the strategy in which we had discussed earlier, I went through the gate and took one last look of my hometown before a man tapped the back of my shoulder.

"Do not worry son, I'm sure you'll be able to come back after the battle. I have no doubts in the abilities of the Topaz Knights. They are the best soldiers in all of Belvilance," Old Jeremy trailed off staring into the scenic skies above. "And I here that you're leading a group through the Tentrial Forest?" he questioned looking into my eyes.

"Yes. You remember that I would always go off into the forest even when you told me to steer clear because of the dangers. Well, I believe that with my past experiences I will be able to lead a small group up to the northern break so we can trap the enemy," I explained looking down at the ground.

"… What is the matter Blade?" asked Jeremy placing his hands on my back. "Is something the matter?"

"I… I am worried. I'm worried about… if I'll make it out alive or not. I suddenly see what you have taught me over the years. War is no easy thing. I can see that through the eyes of the people, our citizens of Delmeroy. The way that lady just began trembling from the sight of the army, it gives me the strength to continue on and fight for our town. But… yet I'm scared," I said lifting one of my hands to hold on to his.

"I know how you feel. To go out into battle is no easy task my boy. But in order to survive in this world, people think that they have to destroy the nature of others in order to claim their dominance," he said patting my back. "I'm just happy that our people actually believe in the thought of peace through all kingdoms. They know how destructive warfare can become, how crushing it feels when one of your loved ones dies in combat. That is why they left Ivalice in the first place, to escape the never ending battles, the unnecessary bloodshed that stained their hands," he bravely spoke, turning me around to face him and raising my head so we could look eye to eye.

"Just remember that I will always remember you, even if one of us dies tonight. Remember that I have always loved you, even though you were not my son, that you were just a helpless child with no memory of your true parents. I want you to know that I have always thought of you as my real son and… that I hope you have come to see me… as your real father…"

With a tear falling down the side of my face, I replied, "Yes, yes I do. You have taken care of me since I was a child, protected me from the dangers that lurk behind every corner. Father, you are the only thing that has held me together as a person, and I want you to know I have always that of you as my real father, my only father, my protector..."

"I love you… father."

And with that I bent down and gave him the biggest hug I had ever given him, besting the time he gave me my first sword (and pen) when I was six, besting the time when I almost got killed by a wild goblin and he saved my life, besting the time when I left for the trip to Bellivance to get help from Princess Topaz.

"They are on the move!" shouted a lookout from above.

"… Well, I guess you need to go, son. Don't be too long," said Jeremy glancing over at the gate where Topaz was standing, looking over in our direction. "Don't die out there."

"I won't. I promise I will come back to you," I replied. "See ya father…"

I then turned and began towards the gate, wiping my eyes trying to clear the tears from my eyes.

"It is time… let us go Blade," said Topaz.

* * *

It seems that I am getting more and more hits yet no one is reviewing. please r and r guys.

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 of the story. It seems like The Brave Knight is going to be much larger than originally planned. Hope you guys are in for the long run.

* * *


End file.
